New Us
by Xenok
Summary: Three new girls move into a brand new place and transfer into Amoris High after the incident in their first school. If it was bad enough before, what could this school offer?


New Us

Dragonfly

I shuddered at the thought of walking up early for my first day of school tomorrow; I didn't think it was very nice seeing as we're barely moving to this town. Even though we've already registered…but we've only just started unpacking all our things in our new apartment. I still don't see how we'll fit in this place but it'll work somehow.

"Hey! How many more boxes do we have to unload?!" I yelled down the stairs to the two other girls bringing boxes up as I carry one of my own.

"Why don't you just shut up!" said the redhead, which would be my twin sister Roxanne. My hair is black though even though we both have it cut the same way and yes we, sadly, have to share a room.

"Don't tell me what to do..." I mutter as I walk to my room at the end of the hall and drop my box on the bed. What do I have in this thing?

I begin to walk out of my room when Roxanne pushed her way inside almost making me fall on my bum. "Watch it Shorty!" we said at the same time. I give out a frustrated sigh as I regained my balance and march off, walking past our youngest sister as she said softly," Roxanne, Dragon, you mustn't fight.." Cornelia looked at us sadly with those haunted eyes that can't seem to shake our past. Roxanne and I looked down at the ground simultaneously and muttered our apologies in unison. I shook my head and walked out, heading for the car to get more boxes only to find that we seemed to have gotten them all.

"I went ahead and locked the door and everything, our stuff is already inside" Cornelia said from the top of the stairs, it's so weird how she can be so silent sometimes, her long brown hair that covers her porcelain face most of the time doesn't help either. I smile at her and jogged up the stairs pushing her inside, seeing as it's almost midnight. How time flies by…

"Alright, everyone settled?" clapping my hands together, I look at my other two sisters as they muttered their responses which was good enough for me. "Ok, then let's go to sleep because I really don't want complaining, especially from someone in particular" as I said that last part I narrowed my eyes at Roxanne who stuck her tongue out at me in response and lazily walked over to our room. I followed soon after making sure Cornelia was comfortable in her room and closed the door to our room only to find Roxanne already asleep on her bed. I smiled and shook my head, got ready for bed and went over to it on the other side of the room falling asleep to the thought of wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Roxanne

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm beeping but refused to get off my comfy bed until yet another annoying something(or rather some_one_) came to wake me up which could only be none other than my terrible twin sister's voice which was also annoying, only ten times worse. "Hey, wake up Roxy. School today remember?" she gave me a gentle push that only turned into an annoyed shove after a few more seconds.

I threw off my covers and sat up, surprising her" I'm up! Why do you have to be so damn annoying?!"

My sister, Dragon, stared at me with a calm expression as I glared back at her with violet eyes.

She sighed and turned away. I jumped off my bed and marched over to one of my boxes grabbing whatever clothes were there which were: black skinny jeans, high top red converse, and black t-shirt with a red tank over it. I'd say I look good for the first day of school.

"Are you ready?" asked Dragonfly to Cornelia who was standing at the door with her flowery light brown dress and to me but more with distaste. I grunted my response while Cornelia nodded her head and with that, we grabbed our things and walked our way to school.

When we got to school, it was pretty empty. My sisters and I were early, which was just as well; gave us more of a chance to know the place. Dragonfly motioned over to us towards the office and we followed as I adjusted my backpack over my shoulder. I looked around the school mildly interested as we walked toward the office, receiving a few stares from the students who were already there. Inside was a small office with a secretary typing away on the computer. She looked up with emerald eyes and smiled kindly and before Dragonfly could say anything the secretary said," You three must be the new arrivals. The principal is just behind that door, I'm sure you'll like it here" She smiled again and turned her attention back to the computer.

Dragonfly shrugged and opened the door the secretary mentioned to reveal a small, silver haired plump old lady sitting at a desk with head bent over plenty of paperwork. At the sound of our shuffling feet she looked up and smiled to the three of us," Why hello, hello! Welcome to Amoris High, I'm sure you'll have a great time here!" She stood up and walked towards us, I couldn't help but notice that her height did not change considerably from her sitting position.

She walked towards Dragon first, extending her hand out to shake which Dragon took hesitantly. I looked about the room with a bored expression as the principal explained what things we needed to finish the paperwork but as always, Dragon was prepared and gave her everything she needed. The principal smiled, gave each one of us our schedules and sent us on our way. I couldn't help but feel a spark of anger, This lady is just pushing us around and we don't even know where to go. Without bothering to wait for my sisters I shoved my way out the door and stomped across to the courtyard.


End file.
